Draftbook Drabble 39
by CMW2
Summary: IMPORTED STRAIGHT FROM LiveLoveWRITE-39th in a series of hopefully many;CMW2/Trumpetnista: Draftbook Drabble #39-(Fitz, Olivia, post college twentysomethings, summer heatwave, NSFW);Rated for language and explicit, slightly kinky lovemaking;5th in my 2016 SSS Project
**Author's Note: Good evening. No matter what happens on the screen, no matter how dark and bleak things get, I'ma do me and me will not only always love and uplift Olitz as a couple, me will** _ **always**_ **love and uplift Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant III as individuals. We've only got a little bit of Season 5 left and allegedly just one more season afterward to see if shit gets permanently, sensibly and happily fixed for them but if not? That is why we have fanfic. More from me soon. Enjoy!**

 **(** **CMW2/Trumpetnista: Draftbook Drabble #39-(Fitz, Olivia, post college twentysomethings, summer heatwave, NSFW)**

 **Words from the Gladiator in a Hoodie:** **The dark turn the show has taken makes me want to write both happy smutty things for Olitz and angsty yet sensible things with tangible hope and later smut for Olitz. This one is going to be the example of the former and for those who are interested, I am going to expand my 4x16 AU standalone fic** _ **Safe**_ **into a WIP, which is where the latter option kicks in.**

 **Anything that will have Liv and Fitz stable and happy,** _ **especially**_ **Liv, given where 5x17 took her character development is A-OK in my book.**

 **What's also A-OK is news that Season 6 is shaping up to be the last season for SCANDAL. One way or the other, we're gonna get a resolution. That makes me happy. I'm hoping for good things for Liv and Fitz solo and a canon HEA for Olitz but even if it doesn't happen, even if the absolute worst outcomes happen, the carousel will stop. I can't ask for more.**

 **Like I said, Chapter 2 for** _ **Safe**_ **is in the works and I'll likely turn my attention back to** _ **II Corinthians**_ **afterwards. I don't know yet. Just know that there shall be fanfic. Enjoy the latest! Mad Love, Jam, and Power Drills, ~*Trump*~**

 **Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

" _ **Day 10 of highs in the triple digits…close to breaking the heat wave record set back in**_ **…"**

" _ **Hospitals and clinics full of people with heat stroke and dehydration…"**_

"… _ **double check when you leave the car, even if you roll down the windows…the number of children and pets left in a hot car has risen by…**_

"… _ **a heat advisory in effect for the Metro area from 9AM to 10PM. If you're going out, be sure to use sunscreen that is at least SPF 35, wear head protection such as a wide brimmed hat, and to drink plenty of water. Emergency hydration stations will be set up at various**_ …"

"… _ **over two dozen fire hydrants accessed across the Metro…the local fire departments issuing a statement asking citizens to refrain from taking that action so that in the event of a fire, access to water would not be…"**_

* * *

For 2 years, Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant III were just roommates, just best friends.

Until they weren't.

The Heatwave had changed everything for them.

The last day of the Heatwave, a sunny Friday afternoon, had changed everything for them.

27 year old Fitz had come home at 1:30PM to find 25 year old Olivia in the kitchen, taking a break from her ghostwriting. That wasn't an uncommon sight and it was actually reassuring, given that when he left for his graveyard shift at the Morgue, she had been deep in what she called her 'Zone.' Her 'Zone' was when she could literally write for hours, her fingertips flying over her laptop's keyboard like a master pianist's. Headphones would be over her ears and her large black glasses would be over her hyper focused hessonite eyes. She would be at her work station and she would not move, not even for the bathroom, until all of her ideas came out. The focused commitment she showed to her craft both impressed and frightened him.

Fitz had come home expecting to have to gently coax her away from her work but he had come home to find her finishing off one of the homemade popsicles they had filled the freezer with, lemon and peach flavored. Two watermelon rinds and kiwi skin inside an empty container that had held pasta primavera indicated that she had eaten a full meal beforehand, as did the half empty frozen water bottle.

Instead of working at her desk, she was in their kitchen...and she was naked.

No, not naked… _ **nude**_. The difference between the descriptors had stuck with him since he learned about it in his 11th grade Literature class. To be naked meant something akin to being bare, stripped, exposed, vulnerable or inadequate. Something described as naked was often that way involuntarily but to be nude meant that an individual was uncovered, unadorned, unashamed, comfortable, pure, powerful, purposeful…

The word purposeful could be applied to the look she had given him as she slowly drew the empty popsicle stick out of her mouth before taking her leave, retreating back towards her room. She was all lithe curves and silky Earth toned skin. Her hair was in its natural state of long thick coils, still damp and fragrant from the shower she had taken. She walked on her toes, emphasizing the length of her legs and the high round perfection that was her ass. He had looked away from it quickly, meeting her gaze sheepishly but the knowing smirk on her lips stopped his guilt cold. Holding his gaze, she had arched a challenging brow before stepping into her room, pulling the door ajar.

To his credit, Fitz hadn't run after her but he had received her invitation loud and clear.

As soon as he stepped over the threshold of her bedroom door, Olivia's hands were on him. Her hungry lips tasted like peach, lemon, and something naturally sweet, naturally addicting. Nimble fingers made quick work of his clothing and he moaned as she pulled him into her waiting bed. She allowed him to take a double handful of her behind, allowed him to draw her dripping core onto his thigh but when he tried to put her on her back, her teeth sank into his lower lip. Holding his gaze, she had tugged at it and gave him a scolding look when their lips parted fully.

She wanted to be in control.

In response, Fitz had gotten on his back and rested his hands on each side of his head.

He was hers to do with as she saw fit.

 _ **/**_

She knew exactly what she was doing in the kitchen. The latest book she was ghostwriting involved two people in a situation exactly like her and Fitz's: two best friends who were dancing on the edge of becoming lovers, both of them too shy to make the overdue Move.

Her Client's criteria had the woman (Kerry) taking matters into her own hands and thoroughly seducing, downright debauching her best friend (Anthony). There was even a long heatwave in the outline to serve as the catalyst and writing out the extended love scene, writing out all of the things she had longed to do to and with Fitz...it had been too much. In fact, in her proofreading, she had to remove her name and his from the manuscript in multiple places. She had gotten to the love scene at 6AM and had written until 11:45AM, her arousal building with each stroke of the keys. Her Client's outline had been very thorough, very detailed but clinical. It was up to Olivia to bring the passion, the tenderness, the blistering heat between the pair to proper fruition.

After getting to the end of the scene, all 28 pages of it, Olivia had made sure to save her work before getting into an icy shower. Part of it was to relieve the heat that still managed to infiltrate their apartment despite the central air but the rest was a failed attempt to soothe her desire, to try and compartmentalize. Fantasies and desires were one thing. Acting on them was a whole other animal, a line that once she crossed, she would never be able to go back, to forget…

Life could imitate art sometimes and there was chemistry between them but surely, if Fitz wanted her, shouldn't he be the one to make the Move? He was an Alpha male, a kind and gentle one, practically a teddy bear (with 8 pack abs) but an Alpha all the same. If he wanted her, he would've said or done something about it a long time ago, damn it!

Right?

Well, she would've been right except for one thing.

 **They were friends, good friends, best friends** …he would want to make the Move but be too afraid to risk rejection or acceptance leading to a break up. Even Alpha males got insecure sometimes, especially when they would have to make an overture to another Alpha.

Shy as she was sometimes, Olivia was certainly an Alpha and never had she backed off from getting what she wanted, especially when it came to men.

So, if there really was a Move to be made, it would be up to her to do it and do it right.

Olivia's talent with words didn't go past the written, not really. She could've written him a note but that had been dismissed as not only cowardly but juvenile. She and Fitz were taxpaying, mostly mature grownups, not pre-teens. Their time for ' **DO YOU LIKE ME, YES, NO, MAYBE, CHECK ONE.'** had long since passed. If she was really going to make the Move, then she would have to do it like a grown ass woman. Even if he rejected her, then at least she'd know where they stood with each other. There wouldn't be any more uncertainty and Olivia loved it when things were clear.

After contemplating what she could say to him and coming up with nothing, she had decided to go with action, actions that would not only keep her cool from the heat but leave no room for miscommunications.

His timing had been impeccable. She had intentionally gone nude through their apartment but the popsicle had been a happy coincidence. Personally, she had never really understood the sultry connection between popsicles and penises (or bananas and penises, for that matter) because eventually, one would have to take a bite of their treat and bites did not mix well with humans, especially on the sensitive areas. Well, not big bites, anyway. A stray nibble here and there could work wonders, if done correctly…

 _ **/**_

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

" _Livvie, don't…"_

"Shh…it'll be worth it. Trust me."

Breathing heavily, Fitz replaced her hand with his own, stroking his cock slowly as she left the room. The white scarf she had placed over his eyes blocked his vision but his hearing was fine. Olivia was in the kitchen again and the sound of ice hitting glassware had him trembling with anticipation. What was she going to do with him next? She had already driven him mad with her kisses, the skillful stroke of her hand, her _**words**_ …

"… _I want you. All of you. Your mind, heart, and your body. This isn't…you're much too important for a one night stand or a quick fling. Do you understand?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Do you want me like I want you?"_

" _ **Yes**_ _, Olivia…"_

"… _ **good**_ _…"_

When she produced the scarf, Fitz had surrendered to her immediately, kissing and suckling at her nipples as she secured it. Her hands had buried themselves in his hair and levered his head until his neck was tilted in offering. It had taken all of his control not to succumb to the pulsing heat inside of him as she took him, kissing and nibbling in ways that made his toes curl. She was soaking wet, dripping onto his thighs, scenting the air and he had moved his lips downwards, flicking his tongue over her trembling torso like he longed to do so on her throbbing clit. Fitz wanted to suck her clit. He wanted to dip his tongue into her tight heated silk and taste her, learn her, pleasure her.

He wanted to be her best lover. He wanted to make her feel so good, so safe that she'd never want to make love with another person and they _**were**_ making love. Sex was too weak a word to describe their actions and he wouldn't dare call it fucking. To call it that would be disrespectful. Not that he didn't want to fuck her (God, he did he want to…) but that was for later.

Hopefully not too much later…

The door closed firmly behind her and after the glass was set down, she climbed back into bed, settling so she rested comfortably in between his legs.

" _Livvie, I_ …"

The feel of her mouth closing around his erection, the unexpected coolness of it, nearly sent him into orbit. Ice…she had put ice in her mouth. She had a glass of ice with her and…oh, god, _**yes**_ …

 _ **/**_

His gaze was searing.

The feel of his cock inside of her was absolutely divine. She had never felt so full, never felt so fulfilled. Olivia had taken him in her mouth without shame, sucking and licking at him until he succumbed for her, screamed for her. Fitz was a screamer. She had been pleasantly surprised by that. She had expected him to moan and growl when he came, which he had wonderfully, but knowing that she could make him scream increased her ardor tenfold. She had ascended his body slowly, guided by trails of melt water and rested her cheek where his heart pounded, embracing him tenderly.

Fitz's hand went to the nape of her neck and she giggled as he hesitated to stroke her hair. He had been taught well. To touch a black woman's hair without permission was taboo, in some cases, an invitation for a beatdown. She had firmly grasped his wrist and nodded, smiling as he took a handful, his fingertips massaging her scalp until she purred like a content kitten.

He could do as he saw fit with all of her because she trusted him.

Once they were both ready to continue, she removed the blindfold and readied herself to be pounced on, rolled underneath him, and taken hard. She had been the dominant one, the aggressor between them so far. Fitz would likely want his turn and she would've given it to him willingly. After all, they were making love for the first of many times, not the last.

Instead, Fitz had spanned her waist with his hands and asked for her to ride him. He wanted to see her and feel her ride him like he dreamed about…

How could she turn down a plea like that?

" _Move, Livvie… please ride me…let me see you…"_

Nodding, she drew her knees closer to his sides and braced her hands on his chest. She would have to start slowly. It had been a little over 4 years since she had a man inside of her and her previous lover hadn't come close to filling her like Fitz was. He was thick and long, hitting all of her spots, even the deepest ones. Olivia moaned deeply as her walls contracted around him and his face was the definition of pained pleasure.

" _Oh, yes…don't stop…god, yes…finally…fuck me, Livvie…please_ …"

Her body yielded to him and she picked up the pace steadily, relishing his groans and the way his fevered cobalt rimmed eyes followed her movements. Her head fell back and Fitz sat up, thrusting up into her as she moved with abandon. The heat between her legs was unbearable and she needed him to soothe it, to make her come…

" _Come for me…come for me, Olivia_ …"

" _ **Fitz!**_ "

He followed her over the edge with a hoarse, wordless shout.

 _ **/**_

She was absolutely delectable.

The more she gave him, the more he wanted.

Olivia's knees were spread and his mouth feasted between her legs, his tongue mapping and learning every inch of her. One of his hands rested where her left leg met her torso to keep her still and his free fingers worked in between her legs. Her ability to scream his name was gone but her moans, her groans and mews got her point across nicely.

Fitz sucked her clit into his mouth and both of her hands returned to his hair, her back arching like a bow. His fingers continued stroking her and she shuddered with each contraction of her walls, her sweet nectar pouring into his mouth, staining his chin. He hissed as her nails dug divots into his flesh and with one last kiss to her clit, Fitz released his grip on her. His fingertips withdrew from her haven with a slick sound and he took him into his mouth enjoying her lingering musk. Olivia whimpered at the sight and sat up, moving his fingertips away so she could capture his mouth again.

A loud clap of thunder startled them apart and both of grinned at the sound of long overdue rain falling from the sky in droves.

The long Heatwave was over but they were just beginning.

 **Finally.**


End file.
